As Long as you're Happy
by Fer3333
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are having a secret affair that neither of them want to give up: not even, when the lady of the house finally discovers it. What will happen? Will they give up their happiness or what?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is **NaruSasu** Naruto/Sasuke or action, meaning **Naruto** is the Seme and **Sasuke** is the uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser. **No beta for now.**

_As_ **Long **as _you're_ **Happy**.

**~*~**

_CHAPTER _**1**

**~*~**

**Prologue**

**~*~**

_By_: **Fer3333**

Sasuke POV

"ahhh, Naruto! There, mor-ahhh, _yes, yes_, YES!"

God, can she be a little quieter? No, well I understand perfectly.

You're wondering how I know this right. Well, I, Uchiha Sasuke, have a secret affair with my stepdad. I know that I'm the worst human being and that I will die in hell. I know, but I will die happily; knowing that I have the greatest sex while I was alive.

Yep. The roughest, kinkiest sex with my _lover_ that any woman will wish to get; my stepdad, or my secret lover, Uzumaki Naruto.

"ahhh, god Naruto! Please do that again. Yes, yes, more, more Naru-ahh."

I can't stand it! Hearing her while he fucks her senseless. Damn!

Well, I'm going to have my turn pretty soon. I smirked at that thought, knowing that I can do much better than my mom. Yes, when he fucks me, he actually moans while fuckin. And I'm been hearing them since they started, and I haven't heard him moan her name, not even once; maybe when he comes inside of her.

Yuck!

Anyways, I know you still have some questions. So, that's why I'll tell you how it happened, and-well you'll see.

It started last year.

It was a normal day for me. Get up, eat breakfast then go to school. My mom was making my breakfast like always. We lived at my dad's house, my real dad. My dad, Uchiha Sai is one famous artist. And when I say famous, I mean famous. With one painting the size of a picture frame; he gets one million dollars, not yens, dollars! I know that's fuckin ridiculous, but hey, there are some crazy people out there who buys it, and for them, I'm living like a prince.

I was about to leave, but my godmother, Nara Ino came in screaming like a fan girl mode. Even I got surprise after hearing her. I haven't heard her squeal like that, since Shikimaru bought her the biggest diamond in Japan. Yes, I was there. My mom took me, I was 12 years old.

Anyway, she came in jumping and screaming _'ahhh, I can't believe it! He's here.'  
_

I'm not into gossip, but I've never seen my godmother acting . . . Like a fan freak.

So I stay a little bit more just to see what happens, and I wanted to see if my mom will do the same thing. Guess what happened? After hearing Ino squealing like a pig, funny my  
mom calls her Ino-pig. I heard my mom say,

"Ino, shut the fuck up. I want to hear in the near future, don't come screaming so loud."

"Sakura guess who's here?" Ino said, her eyes were sparkling with joy.

"No, I don't know and I don't want to know." I couldn't believe that my mom passed a rumor like that.

"Are you sure? Not even when Uzumaki Naruto is involve?" Ino smirked.

"No, not even when Uzum- wait. . . What?" now apparently that got my mom's attention, because she turned around to looked at Ino.

"That's right! Naruto is here. He finally finished his training and move here to work."

"God, he's here. My Naruto is here-wait how the hell do _you_ know this?" now it was my mom who sounded scary. I haven't heard her voice like that.

Ino smirked at my mom, and I could tell that my mom knew something.

"_You_ did **not** do what I'm thinking, right?"

"Ohhh yes! And I'm proud to say that it was worth cheating on my husband! He's still the best, even after these years."

"You-"

"hey, the last time I check, you're married with two sons and he's single. He's not yours anymore."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Didn't they know that I was there? I was actually hearing them talking about their sex life. God, gross!

But what surprise me even more than that was what my mom said,

"first of all; you are a totally bitch. Second; he was mine first, not yours. Third; I'm in the process into getting my divorce. Fourth; yes, I have my sons, Itachi and Sasuke, but unlike sasuke; Itachi is older, so he can choose who he wants to stay with. Fifth; don't tellanyone about this!"

How I wanted to laugh at this. I think that for once I agreed on what my dad kept telling to her,

_'god, you're the dumbest person I've known.'_

And like in the movies, I happen to move my arm, which caused a glass to fall and break.

_'Great, now they'll stop talking.'_ I thought.

I heard both gasped and turned to looked at me.

"Oh my. . . Sasuke, what are you doing here? Are you supposed to be at school? Its 8:30 already?" mom said nervously.

"I was leaving, but I heard you talking about dad. . . I wanted to know if you were having problems with father."

Yep, even I could lied, but much better than them. I saw Ino widened her eyes, as well as my mom's.

"Ino, can you. . . "

"Sure. I see you later." and with my godmother left, leaving me and my mom.

"Darling, mmmhn, well I don't know how to say this, but . . . your father and I are having a little problems." she said.

"So you are really going to divorce him right?"

"No- you know never mind. Yes, sasuke we are getting divorce by the end of the month. I wanted to tell you when we were ready, but it seems that it was to late."

"So what will happen to us? Itachi and me?"

"Well, Itachi is 21, he can choose where he wants to stay with. You in the other hand, you're staying with me."

"b-but why? How come aniki gets to choose? That's not fair!"

"Well, he's older than you."

"Hn."

At the end of the month, both were officially divorce. My mom bought a house for us, and in less than a week; we were living in our new home.

Everything was going great, mom got a job and I was in my junior year.

Yep, everything was fine, until he came in the picture. Uzumaki Naruto.

Apparently, mom always visited him at work, to ask him out. How do I know this? Well, one of my friends, hinata, his cousin works there along with Naruto. She told me everything that my mom does. Yeah, hinata, a shy little girl who cannot do something bad, right? Sure, if money is not involve.  
It didn't surprise me, when mom told me that she had a date. And wasn't Lee, or Sasori; no it was none other than Naruto himself. Yes, I couldn't believe ether, but the way mom squealed and jumped around, yep it was him.

I have never seen my mom looked so beautiful. It was my first time telling a compliment about her and since I never say things like; she smiled at me, and then squealed, no because of my comment, but because he was here.

And that's the moment, I knew I was gay. Well, I knew that I didn't like girls, but I wasn't sure that I like guys. Or maybe is because I haven't seen someone like Naruto. Yeah, probably that.

We head down; well mom ran to the door and opened it.

There, the great Uzumaki Naruto was standing at the door frame with a dozen roses for mom. He was in a black suit, ohhh god, he looked hot!  
And just to drive me crazy, he had a pair of sunglasses on. Yes, he took them of, and when he did, mom and I sighed dreamily after looking at his beautiful eyes, blue sky. Yes, it was love at first sight.

"Let's go Sakura." god, his voice was smooth and deep.

Mom just nodded at him, but she saw me and introduced me to him.

"Ahhh, Naruto-kun this is my son, Sasuke. Sasuke this is Uzumaki Naruto, my date."

I took a step down, and extended my hand for him to shake. I don't usually do this, but like I say, I fell in love with this guy, or maybe it was just a crush.  
The moment I touched his hand, Kami wrong images of me and him came into my mind.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-Chan." he smirked at me. And for unknown reason, I blushed, I Uchiha Sasuke blushed. I didn't even curse him out for calling me 'Sasuke-Chan'.  
I was about to say something to him, when he dropped my hand and turned around; leaving with my mom.

After that night, everything was the same.

He'll pick my mom, smirked at me, I would blush and he will leave.

It was two months later that my mom sat with me to have lunch, to talk about her relationship with Naruto.

She asked me if I like him, ohh yes, I love him. She asked me if I had a problem with him coming to live here with us. Yes, I do have a problem, but it's not like I couldn't tell her that I was in love with her boyfriend, no! So I agreed, and in less than 5 days, Dr. Uzumaki was living with us.

God, the first night was hell! I was in my room like always. When I heard my mom moaning, god. Yes, my fuckin room is next to my mom's, and, she's not shy to show how amazing Naruto can fuck her. Yep, the way she's moaning totally proves that Naruto is really good in bed.

Not even father could make her scream or moan like that.

They fuck every night!

I was tired of hearing her moan and pleading like a bitch in heat. I was so fuckin tired that one day, I thought of something.

_'I wonder how good Naruto is in bed._'

That tiny, insignificant question made me think of him more. Yes, I thought of him every fuckin day. God, I see him without shirts or even just in shorts! No one would resist him; well I'm the first one.

So, one night mom went to a trip to visit Ino. Naruto and I, we were watching a movie. Normal stuff.

And then, the sex scene between the two main characters. I wasn't hot about it, but apparently Naruto thought the opposite; the way Naruto had his hands inside his pants, yeah, an erection proudly showing.  
I knew he was jerking himself, but I couldn't pretend that I wasn't there. So I just stood there, trying to watch the movie. And out of nowhere, I felt his hands on my thighs; touching me and making me feel hot. My eyes widened, when my eyes focused on his eyes. There were filled with lust, his eyes were clear blue eyes more than his original color.

And all my self control went away, and even when I thought he wasn't going to do it, I told him.

"N-naruto-San . . . . Fuck me."

I saw his eyes widened, and I thought I was getting in trouble. Boy was I wrong.

The next thing you know, both our clothes were in the floor, we were naked on the sofa and I was beneath the man I love.

That day was when I lost my virginity.

It was the best day in my life. Now, I understood why my mom screamed and moan. God, he's really HUGE! His stamina is awfully good, more than mine! I'm fuckin younger than him!  
Well, we ended up in my bed, where we did two more rounds and there, I heard him moan my name for the very first time.

After that everything was back to normal.

He'll come to the house and fuck my mom. After mom falls asleep, he'll go to my room and fuck me. Where we fuck like bunnies in heat, and then, he'll returned to his room and sleep.

Yep, life was good. No, my mom hasn't discovered our little secret affair and I hope she never finds out. But if she ever finds out, I'll make sure that in the end, I'll have Naruto by myself.

I came back to the present when I heard Naruto's voice through the door as he opened the door and reveled himself.

"Hey sexy." Naruto purred, and slowly got inside and locked the door.

"Hey."

"I didn't know you were ready for me to **fuck** _you_." Naruto said as he took his jeans, no he wasn't wearing his shirt.

Honestly I didn't even realize that, indeed, my pants were in the floor, I was jerking myself and half naked?

Yeah, I was ready.

"Just by hearing her . . . made me _so_ **jealous**."

"Mmhn, I like jealous people." he started to kiss me, my neck, shoulders and my stomach; as I held him tight.

"Just take me; Raw all the way." I told him. After hearing and remembering the good times; I don't think I can wait anymore. I needed him, inside me pounding me, hard and deep.

"With pleasure, my love."

_'Well, is about time I get my turn.'_

That was my last thought before I blanked out, but from all the pleasure Naruto was giving me to me, not her; my mother, my enemy.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_TBC_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Please tell me what you think about this one.

I have three stories that I'm doing right now...

**Darkest times**; a NaruSasuNaru

Summery;

What will happen when Naruto reaches his so-call 'transformation' with the Kyuubi No Kitsune? Will it be deadly? Normal? Or will it lead to problems with all five villages. A dark-Naruto Fic. Non-Beta. Sexiness and many more... ohh and lots of action.

**As Long as you're Happy**; NaruSasu, DAD-Naru and SON-Sasu. (THIS ONE)

Summery; Naruto and Sasuke are having a secret affair that neither of them want to give up: not even, when the lady of the house finally discovers it. What will happen? Will they give up their happiness or what?

**Love Complications**; ItaNaru, my first one.

Summery; this is inspired by the recent episode (143) of Naruto Shippuden. Where our dear Sasuke is fuckin comparing both of his teams… why the fuck he compared them in the first place? Of course team 7 should be his _only _team that he should think of! Anyway, this is the result. An ITANARU to make our Sasuke suffer . . . in my own way! –Evil laughter

Please vote which one you like the most.

Fer3333.


	2. Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is **NaruSasu** Naruto/Sasuke or action, meaning **Naruto** is the Seme and **Sasuke** is the uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON SCENE. IF YOU'RE NOT INTO KINKY STUFF . . . PLEASE GO BACK TO PONY LAND.**

**No beta for now.**

Previously...

_"Just take me. Raw all the way." I told him. After hearing and remembering the good times; I don't think I can wait anymore. I needed him, inside me pounding me, hard and deep. _

"With pleasure, my love."

'Well, is about time I get my turn.'

That was my last thought before I blanked out, but from all the pleasure Naruto was giving me to me, not her; my mother, my enemy.

_As_ **Long **as _you're_ **Happy**.

**~*~**

_CHAPTER _**2**

**~*~**

_**Pleasure**_

**~*~**

_By_: **Fer3333**

It was a beautiful afternoon in konoha.

Students were out, teachers were glad that the day was over and people getting inpatient over the traffic. . .

All accept one. One smart, sexy doctor who was in his house with none other than his lover, having a wonderful time _inside_ his office.

"Ahhhh, please, yea-ahhh!"

"God! Even when we fuck _every_ fuckin night, you still are fuckin **tight**! FUCK!"

Naruto had Sasuke over his desk, papers and many other things on the floor. Sasuke's left cheek was on the desk, hands clutching at the sides of the desk and moaning every time Naruto hit that special spot.  
Naruto was standing, thrusting with all his strength he had into that tight hole of his lover.  
He grabbed the raven's weeping member that was pressed by the desk, pumping it, following the rhythm of his thrusts and making the raven screamed in ecstasy.

Both knew that they had reached their limits. Naruto did one last thrust, and cum inside his lover, who let one final moan after feeling Naruto's hot seed inside his ass. Naruto immediately sat down on his chair, spreading his long tanned legs.

Taking long breaths, Sasuke set up and turned around to face Naruto. Both naked, bodies cover with sweat and semen.

"God, you look sexier after sex, you know that don't you?" Sasuke said. Without giving any warning, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cock and guided where his wet entrance, and put it in; swallowing Naruto's cock.

"Ahhh-h, god-Sasuke! Fuck!" Naruto wasn't prepared at all. One minute he was regaining his strength and next thing he knew, his lover just decided to ride him. He grabbed Sasuke's hip, and looked at those eyes that might kill with one look.

"Another round?"

"Mmmmhhn. I just wanted to feel you inside me. But if you want . . . I could _always_ change my mind." Sasuke leaned down to kissed Naruto.

"Sasuke. . . You're driving _me_ crazy!"

"Ahhh-h Naruto." Sasuke moaned, when he felt Naruto's fully erect cock inside him.

Since the desk was close, Sasuke lay down, so his back and his head was on the desk; but still having Naruto's cock inside him.

After watching the erotic sight in front of him, Naruto leaned down, kissing Sasuke's torso. Liking the reaction he got from the raven, he licked and bit one of Sasuke's nipples', doing the same with the other one. Sasuke's hands were above his head, holding on to the sides, still able to push himself down to that wonderful cock inside him.

"C'mon baby. I want to cum inside you, once again." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and pulled him so he was facing him again. Sasuke's hands immediately circled Naruto's neck.

Moving his hips a little, along with Sasuke's, Naruto with his strong hands lifted Sasuke and slammed him back inside his cock.

Sasuke screamed, after been filled by his lover cock, not getting used to his size; even when they fuck, _every single night_.

From that point, Sasuke knew what to do, he started to jump up-and-down; riding that hard cock and moaning every time he hit spot.

Naruto loves seeing Sasuke riding his cock every time they had sex, but today, he stopped his Uke from taking control. So, he did one thing; he lifted Sasuke and laid him over the desk and started fuckin him hard, nonstop.

"Ahhh-hh. . . Naruto! I-I wanted to ride y-YOU!" Sasuke moaned. Naruto had already given up with his gentle, slow thrusts to give his fully strength and abuse that tight hole of his lover.

"I don't care. . . You can ride me some other time, right-FUCK! Right now, I want to fuck you senseless! SHIT!"

He grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck to pulled him and stealing one heck of a kiss from Sasuke.

"I-I going to cum. . . Ahh, yes, YES, YESSSS!"

"Naruto. . . touch me."

"Did you say something baby?"

Slowing his pace a little, Naruto listened to Sasuke's begging sounds.

"Ahhh, Naruto! Don't slow down! God, fuck me, h-hard and-and touch me. . ."

"I'm sorry babe; I was to loss in your beauty that I didn't hear you clearly."

"NARUTO! **I'm** begging _you_, please touch me, goddamnitt!"

"Shhh, I was going to do that anyway."

And with that, he grabbed the limp member and started pumping it, while he increased his pace.

"GOD, YES! Hit that, c'mon Doc hit that spot for me, and make _me_ **feel** _good_." Sasuke bit his lip when he tried to say something but the powerful thrust shut him up, completely.

"Ahhh-hh!" Sasuke screamed, semen spilling in both of their chest, eyes closed, and riding the sweet moment after sex.

Naruto, exhausted by the two intense rounds, he lay his head in Sasuke's chest; still gaining his breathing back.  
A few moments later, Naruto pulled out from Sasuke, spilling some of the remaining semen on the floor.

"I fuckin love you, Naru." Sasuke said, now able to breathe again.

"c'mon, hurry up and change. Your mom might come any minute."

Naruto stood up, picked up his clothes and change.

"Fine. . ."

Both changed in less than 5 minutes.

"Naruto?"

"Mmhn?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, you know that."

"So why are you with my mom? Does she satisfy you more than me?"

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his soft hair.

"I told you that I can't divorce your mother. I know it was my fault. I was drunk and horny and watching that fuckin porn movie didn't help at all. I asked you for forgiveness and you said, 'as long as I do what you say, everything will be okay'. So when you asked me to fucked you, I agreed for two reasons. You were fuckin awesome, and because you wanted it too. So after some fuckin nights, I asked you that we should stop and what did you say?"

"That I wanted to be your lover, without my mom knowing."

"Mmhn? What else?"

Sasuke pouted cutely, and said,

"You didn't have to divorce her. I just want it sex; that's all."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"See, I'm giving you everything you want, hell I do everything you said. I buy you every thing you want and do what you want, not even Sakura gets what you getting from me."

"Hn. She's not worth it."

"Sasuke, please don't say things like that about your mother, please."

"What?! It's true. Did you know that the moment you came back from America, she went looking for you to flirt with you and have you in her bed. She didn't respect the fact that she was still married with my father!"

"Sasuke, we talked about this, leave that in the past and focus on the present, please."

"Fine. But I just wanted you to know that I love you, and I not willing to share you with my mom anymore. I can't stand every time you fuck her. She screams louder than me; it makes me think that you doing it better when you're with her instead with me."

Naruto looked at the cute pout that Sasuke had. Even when he said, Uchihas do NOT pout, he pouts more than any women he knew. God, he should know that he fuckin looks cute when he pouts.

Smirking at the raven, Naruto said,

"Are you jealous?"

"FUCK YEAH! I don't know what you do to my mom so she can moan like that. That's why I ended up seducing you and getting fucked every night, so I can get what she's getting from you."

Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke. I fuck the same. Shit, with you I can be myself, like an animal. Fuck, you getting more than your mom does and she's not even complaining at all. And I think you should know that women are more sensitive than men, especially when it comes to sex."

"Well, I don't know about that, remember you took my virginity."

"Have you fucked a girl yet?"

"No. I don't want to."

"You should try it sometime."

"Can I fuck you instead?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, both staring, well until Naruto laughed and Sasuke pouted.

"Sasuke, aren't you popular in your school?"

"Yes, but most of girls are drooling for you, _now_. Only 36% of the girls are mine since you became my stepfather. I mean, I don't complain but I get really pissed every time they tried to flirt with you, or when they open their shirts so you can see half of their boobs. I even saw them folding their skirts, so they can show their asses and bending right next to _your_ window." Sasuke hissed.

He didn't want to admit, but he hates when Naruto picks him up. Since everybody knows that he's famous, also talented doctor. Every girl in his school comes out at the same time Naruto arrives. He still wonders on how they know Naruto's timing. Even his teachers are fuckin drooling over _his_ dad. Some even send him, only him not his mother, a letter saying that he did something wrong or that they need to talk to him _privately_. When in reality, he was the top student in his class and school. Smart, sexy, rich, fuck-able and also the person who ends up getting Naruto's cock inside him, EVERY fuckin night. Yeah, life was sweet.

He came back to the present, after hearing Naruto's voice.

"I know but I _try_ my best to ignore them."

"I know-"

"Enough. Your father called me and asked me for permission; he's taking you somewhere along with your brother and mother."

"What?!"

"You heard me, both of you are leaving to spend some time as a family. You and your brother need to know that even when both of your parents are divorce; they still are your parents _and_ family."

"But, but I only need you and mom, well only you, but father? What did you do to convince him to do this?"

"Actually, I didn't do anything. I received the call in my office and I agreed with him. I think, he changed and wants to make up on what he did in the past."

"Hn. Still, I don't want to see him. I'm still mad with him."

"Sasuke, do it for me . . . . sexy please,"

"No!"

"No sex for a month. I'll ended up fuckin your mom twice as hard, and getting up to three rounds each night-"

"God! Fine! I'll go."

"That's my boy,"

"Hn."

"Go and take a long shower, now."

"But-but. . ."

"Sasuke,"

Defeated by his sexy lover, Sasuke pouted and turned around walking out of the room. Unknown to him, said lover licked his lips after watching that ass and watching his hips move sensually every time he walk.

_'Shit! Now I'm horny! What the hell should I do? I don't feel like masturbate -'_

"Naru, Sasu I'm home!" Sakura's cheerful voice was the only noise inside the house.

_'Perfect time. Round three. Well, only me.'_

"Sas-sakura-chan I'm in my office," he yelled.

He waited for her to come and smirked when less than 5 minutes, she was at the door with a lustful look in her eyes.

_'Mmhn. Apparently I'm not the only one who wants it.'_

"Naruto-kun" she purred his name. She came inside and closed the door.

She saw him sitting on his chair, legs spread and an erection proudly showing.

"Would you like to help me with my problem?" Naruto said. His voice husky and eyes filled with lust.

"Of course! After all, I'm your wife and I need to give you everything you need or desire; that's what I here for."

Taking off her clothes, and giving a strip-tease to Naruto on her way where a naked Naruto was waiting for her.

"Mmhn. You even had everything set for us; lube and things already on the floor."

"Shut up, let's fuck."

He pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

_'Might as well enjoy this. . . Wait. . . I better end this soon or else Sasuke might hear us and. . . . I'm going to have a very pissed Uchiha in my bed, demanding sex and exhausting my body once again.'_

"Ahhh Naruto!"

_'Fuck, Sasuke's right. She fuckin moans for everything.'_

"Ohh, yeahhh there. . . ."

"MOTHER?? Is that you?"

_'Shit! I thought that this room was soundproof. . . Apparently not,'_

"MOTHER? NARUTO-_SAN_? Are you in there?"

"Ahhh, yeahhh, Naruto more!"

_'Shit, just killed me and chop my dick off- no, never mind. . . Just kill me,'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_TBC_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Well, how did I do it? If you didn't like it, sorry. Right now, I'm having some personal problems and this chapter was out by a _miracle_. If you did like it, please let me know and maybe more lemons will be out… maybe.

**SengetsuPwnzU**

**xXMikomiUchihaXx**

**crzyanimemom**

**Happy hamster**

**KiTsUnE-cHaN18**

Thank you guys, this chapter was out because of these people who inspired me to do this chapter and continue my stories.

Thanks for everyone's support and nice reviews. I'll do my best to ignore my problems and keep going.

I was surprised when I finished this chapter. IN LESS THAN 3 HOURS… I know. And I'm been updating a lot these past days, I believe right? THAT'S GOOD, RIGHT? XD

Thank you, for all your reviews and alerts, faves. Thank you.

**I do read all my reviews, bad, good anything… even threatening letters (from friends) for me to continue my fics…and I reply to everyone who send me email's and reviews… I DO THAT, OKAY!**

My next update will be **Love Complications. **If my inspiration comes back and I feel much better.

Thank you for reading

And

Vote on my poll on my channel, please.

Thank You, fer3333.


	3. Sexual Needs

**A/N**

TWO _LONG _**MONTHS **WITHOUT **UPDATING**!

Yes! I have updated ALL MY FICS! Can you believe that?

If you're one of my subscribers, no it's not a joke or an Authors note, no, they are chapters . . . and long ones!

I'm back to my normal self . . . perverted, SasuNaru, ItaSasuNaru, ItaNaru lover, happy self. . .

Thanks for all you wonderful support and awesome reviews, even messages!

Thank you SO much…

and for the great support that you guys gave me, all these chapters were the result. . . so it wasn't me who just did them, no, it was you (you guys) who made them into reality . . Because without you, I'll probably be still in MPF or even doing a new fic…

Please enjoy and tell me what you think?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

WARNING: This story is **NaruSasu** Naruto/Sasuke or action, meaning **Naruto** is the Seme and **Sasuke** is the uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON SCENE. IF YOU'RE NOT INTO KINKY STUFF . . . PLEASE GO BACK TO PONY LAND.**

**No beta for now.**

Previously...

_"Ahhh Naruto!"_

_'Fuck, Sasuke's right. She fuckin moans for everything.'_

_"Ohh, yeahhh there. . . ."_

_"MOTHER? Is that you?"_

_'Shit! I thought that this room was soundproof. . . Apparently not,'_

_"MOTHER? NARUTO-__SAN__? Are you in there?"_

_"Ahhh, yeahhh, Naruto more!"_

_'Shit, just killed me and chop my dick off- no, never mind. . . Just kill me,'_

_._

* * *

_As_ **Long **as _you're_ **Happy**.

_CHAPTER _**3**

_**Sexual Needs**_

_By_: **Fer3333**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

God, I hate my life!

Homework, annoying fans, mom and women.

God, how I hate those _things_.

I'm so lazy right now; I don't want to do my homework. But I only do it because of my sexy blond, Naruto.

Okay, mmhn, math and science. Okay, that will be easy.

(Mmhn, NARUTO! MORE-ahh!)

What the hell?

(Ohhh, right there, more-ahh!)

Is that my mom? Oh hell no!

Fuck homework, I'm going to see and stop them.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

As I headed to Naruto's office without wasting time.

I reached the stairs, I could clearly hear my mom moaning Naruto's name and begging for more.

Fuckin bitch!

I haven't reached my destination yet, but I wanted them to stop right now; so I decided to play it cool.

"Mom?" I shouted.

"Mom is that _you_?" fuck, I must be an incredible actor in my past life because I sounded cool, instead of been pissed.

"Naruto-San?" haha, I know he'll stop when I said his last name. I can picture my mom, glaring at him, demanding him to continue.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Naruto's POV**

Holy shit!

Sasuke is outside . . . listening to Sakura moaning and FUCK!

("Naruto-San?")

FUCK!

He's pissed… now what… think Naruto… think?

"Mmmhnnn… Naruto… please don't stop." Sakura must have feel that I decreased my pace.

SHIT!

Okay… I think its best that I finish Sakura and then make a happy Sasuke… yeah… because if I stop right now… No!

"Okay… Sakura stop moaning please… because if you keep moaning like that… I'll stop, okay?"

"Mmhn… sure…just fuck me NOw- ahhh NARUTO!"

Fuck! I told her to keep it quiet and she continues… oh well, it's not her fault that junior can make her scream like that… well, she's not the only one who can scream like that, while having junior inside... yeah...

Almost done… one final thrust and…

"NO! I want more… I won't let you cum …. NO, I WANT MORE!"

"Sakura… I can't… "

Please just let me cum woman… I'm almost done…

"NO! I WANT MORE!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Sakura's POV**

OMG!

I can't get enough of this man… shit… I think I'm hornier than before… not even Sai would make me horny, just by looking at me.

"Naruto… I WANT more…" I told Naruto.

God, everything was perfect, until someone disturbed the peaceful fuck that I was getting.

Yes, in other words, my son; my lovely and only son that I have to keep… Uchiha Sasuke.

Is not that I don't love him… I do, god I LOVE him. But, I don't know, is just that… every time I'm having sex with Naruto, he's always calling me and demanding my attention. I know, call me paranoid or bad mom, but . . . is like he doesn't want me to have sex with Naruto at all.

No, I'm not crazy, well, that's what I think but it's just weird that he's always there when Naruto is about to take me or while we're fucking.

Yes, it gets a little annoying you know.

I noticed that Naruto slow down and I couldn't let that happen… NO!

"Mmmhnnn… Naruto… please don't stop." I said.

"Okay… Sakura stop moaning please… because if you keep moaning like that… I'll stop, okay?"

Haha, sure babe… I want to see you in my position, having your delicious cock, bigger than the other men that I have slept before, oh-h yeah; I'll try not to moan every time you hit that spot without even doing much.

A very DIFFICULT thing to do, you know!

"Mmhn… sure…just fuck me NOw- ahhh NARUTO!"

OH SHIT!

More, more, more I WANT MORE!

Oh god, oh-h no…. he-he's about to cum and I don't want him to cum… because it means that we're done for the night… no… I don't want that... no… I want more, more…

"NO! I want more… I won't let you cum …. NO, I WANT MORE!"

And I'm going to have what I want… yes.

"Sakura… I can't… "

Say what? And why the heck not?

"NO! I WANT MORE!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Normal POV**

Staring at each other for a couple of minutes.

It was Naruto, who spoke, breaking the thick silence inside the room,

"Sakura, Sasuke is outside the room… I think we should stop… for now,"

Sakura, who was just shock… just stared at him.

"Ex-excuse me? Are you telling me that you're stopping this… just because Sasuke is outside?"

"Yes,"

"Naruto! You fuck me several times in the past WITH the door _open_ . . . knowing that Sasuke was in the house!"

"Yeah but…"

'_But the difference was that I wasn't fuckin your son at the same time I did you… so I didn't care if he caught us!' _Naruto thought.

"BUT WHAT?"

"Saku-"

"You know what? If you stop now… just forget it about later... and tomorrow, and the next day… and so on,"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, you heard what I said, if you don't continue… I won't have sex with you for the next couple of weeks or maybe months!"

"Yes, and I mean it!"

" . . . . . . "

" . . . . . . "

Seconds turn into minutes, and still, both didn't talk at all.

It was Naruto, who was still staring at Sakura waiting for her to laugh and said that I was a joke . . . never happen.

And then, it hit him; she was serious.

He started to laugh.

Sakura just stared with awed.

She was fuckin serious about this, why the heck he was laughing all of the sudden?

She meant it, when she said that she'll stop having sex for A month, yes she had said it, her coming from her lips!

She just hopes that Naruto would just fuck her, so she won't have to deal with that no sex punishment.

"Oh-h god . . . that was funny, you know. For a second I thought that you were threatened me for not fucking you right now. Phew, that was funny!"

He wiped his tears from laughing so hard.

He looked at Sakura and just couldn't help to smirked at her face.

_'c'mon! If you going to threat me, used something that really matters to me. Yes, sex is VERY important but I have Sasuke and he's just horny as you, so it wouldn't matter if I don't get action from you . . . damn, its better! I get to relax for awhile!'_ Naruto thought.

Sakura had enough!

"FINE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! DON'T FUCK ME, BUT JUST FORGET THAT YOU  
HAVE A WIFE FOR THE NEXT MONTH . . . OR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!"

And with that, she stood up from Naruto, grabbing her clothes that were scatter on the floor.

She was about to open the door, when she stopped and said,

"AND YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE GUEST ROOM FOR THE NEXT MONTH!"

Naruto looked at the door, not blinking at all.

"Oh well... Now what? Who's going to finish this...?"

He looked down at his cock with sympathy...

"ohh junior, I feel sorry for you... but I guess I have to use Sasu or Saku, which one do you want?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sasuke's POV

God... I wish I could turn back on time right now!

As I walked down the stairs, I couldn't help to think that I was jealous of my mom right now. Yes, I'll have my time, but every time I hear those two fuckin . . . it makes my blood boil!  
Wait a minute, I think they stop . . .

As I got closer to the door. I couldn't help to get nervous.

Yes! They did stop. But why?

I was about to lean, when suddenly the door opened, and my mom walked out of the room, covering her nude body with her clothes.

She's pissed, haha, I wonder what cause her to act like this. I smirked at that thought.

Smiling to myself, I walked inside the room, only to find Naruto jerking himself, naked and looking sexy.

I licked my lips at the delicious sight.

Damn, he looks so tempting . . .

Ahhh! No! I'm going to tell him that I don't want to share him anymore!

So . . . No temptation, no!

Angry, and not please with his hard-on… he walked up to Naruto, glaring at him; ready for some answers.

**-With Naruto-**

'_Ahhh… yes… almost… yess… 3…2….1…fuck-…Sasuke? NO! Not now, please go… NOT NOW!'_

Poor Naruto didn't have the time to finish his business, because he was interrupted by an angry Uchiha, who was coming directly at him. . . and worst of all, he was glaring at Naruto… and it could only mean one thing . . . he was pissed and ready to kill a poor blond named, Uzumaki Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted. Not caring that his mother might hear.

Naruto bit his lip in desperation. He wanted to cum... So bad… but Sasuke had to stop him, and he knows that if he mentions this to the raven, said raven will definitely kill him on the spot. So, he decided to one thing he never thought of doing in this situation, he thought about two not-so-cool individuals having steamy sex, Gai Sensei and Rock Lee.

And that did it…

'_Oh okay… now I can focused on whatever Sasuke decided to talk about...'_

"Naruto . . . were you fuckin my mom . . . again?" Sasuke asked.

It was hard to say it, but he needs it to know, even though he knew the answer.

"Sasuke, you already know the answer. Why are you asking me that stupid question?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU! THAT'S WHY?"

"YES! I WAS FUCKIN YOUR MOM . . . IN MY OFFICE JUST LIKE I DID YOU... MUNUTES EARLIER!"

_Slap_

Naruto didn't notice Sasuke moved, he didn't noticed Sasuke lifting his hand to slap him on his cheek, and of course, he didn't notice when said raven was crying. . .

Touching his sore cheek, Naruto had to turn his head to face Sasuke.

"Why? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HITTING ME FOR?" blue eyes glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke, who didn't have a clue on why the heck he had slapped Naruto, just stared at him,

"SASUKE ANSWER ME NOW!"

Building up some courage, Sasuke spoke,

"I-I don't want you to be with my mom anymore… I want you to be mine, only mine . . . I can't take it anymore. Yes, I said that it was okay for you to be with both of us, but now, I-I just CAN'T TAKE IT… I WANT YOU TO BE MINE ONLY… NOT HERS!"

Naruto, after hearing Sasuke forgot about his sore cheek and stood up; naked, just like the day he was born.

"Sasuke, babe. . ." he pulled the raven into his arms and hugged him.

"I can't do that . . . and you know why." he murmured, inhaling the fresh scent coming from Sasuke.

"But why? I love you and . . ."

"NO! I'm with your mother and I'll never be with you. It was you who started and now, if you want this to continue . . . you have to follow _your _own rules that you set from the beginning."

"But-but. . ."

"No buts' Sasuke… if you're done making your scene . . . you can go to your room and change… because if you remember, you have to go with your dad."

"Naruto- wait-"

"NO. I tired of both of you. you and your mom always make me want to go out, and fuck someone else just for the heck of it… you always making scenes and your mom always demanding more sex than I already provided her, damn, I think I'm might die dry… without any more semen to shoot…"

"Ohh-h but NOW she fuckin threatened me with NO sex…hahah… bull-$hit!. Now, I get to have some time to relax. Well, I only have to take care of you, but don't worry. . . I'll have more energy to spare with you than before."

Naruto continued, telling Sasuke about his fight with Sakura.

Said raven was more than happy to know that his mom had punished his dad, but in the other hand, he wanted to do the same thing with Naruto.

He wanted Naruto to beg him, to come to him demanding his body and if that does happen . . . he could tell him that only with one condition. . .

To divorce her mother.

Yes, that will work.

With that last thought, he looked up to see Naruto, still talking.

"Naruto."

Naruto came back from his world, and stared at Sasuke,

"Yes,"

"I don't want you in my room tonight, nor the next day . . . and for the next couple of weeks."

_3 _

_2_

_1_

"WHAT?"

"Yes, you heard me; I don't want to fuck with you anymore."

" . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . . "

"Hahaha, damn, I almost believe that, Sasuke."

Naruto continue to laugh, Sasuke in the other hand, control his temper . . . meaning, he wanted to hit hat blond for not believing about him not having sex.

"I'm not joking, Naruto. I'm tired to be the second one when I should be the first one, and only one in your life."

"B-but you fuckin agreed with our terms… what the hell happen?" Naruto shouted.

He couldn't comprehend what the hell was happening. First Sakura tells him that no sex for months, and now, his lovable Uke who has more stamina than him, just told him that he doesn't want sex from him.

Sighing in frustration, Naruto decided to play along with them…

"You know what . . . Fine, NO SEX for you too. You two have punished me in a cruel way. . . I won't get to touch you and have my way with you for months… I get it…"

Naruto looked down, accepting his punishment like a good boy . ... and smirking at Sasuke, who didn't notice due to the fact that Naruto's soft locks were covering his face.

'_What? He supposed to take more violently . . . than just an okay… something is wrong with him… sex is like water to him, well we both are …but –but...okay, just go along with whatever he said…' _Sasuke thought.

"It's nice of you to understand. I'll be in my room if you ever want or _need _to talk, okay."

'_Any minute . . . any minute he will stop me and roughly kiss me and beg me not to proceed on my plan. . . . Yes, any minute. ... wait- he's not doing anything . . . Naruto, c'mon you should stop me NOW!'_

"Okay, I'll respect your decision, Sasuke. Have a nice trip with your dad... don't forget to close the door when you leave, please."

'_AHHHHH! DOBEE!'_

"Hn."

Naruto watched as his lover left the room. He chuckled when he heard the door close.

'_Poor door. Hahah, Uzumaki Naruto, will NEVER BEG to anyone or for whatever reason... NEVER! Not even for sex. . . . There's plenty of fish in the sea . . . right? hell yeah, girls always are after me, without me even doing nothing. . . fools, didn't they know that I could get the hottest girls and guys in this city if I wanted. . . oh well, let the games begin, let's see who can take it and who ends up begging for me to fuck. . .' _Naruto thought.

- 3 Hours later –

"Sakura, Sasuke are you two alright?"

Uchiha Sai asked, clearly worried.

Sakura, been horny and in a bad mood just ignored her ex-husband, and continue to look out of the window.

Sasuke, who couldn't stop thinking about his sexy blond, just nodded respectfully at his father.

"Yes, Sai; I'm just tired that's all." Sakura said.

'_Liar!' _Sasuke thought.

Sai nodded, knowing he wont get the real reason, and because he didn't want to start an argument over something stupid.

As the ride to their destination continued, the older, Uchiha Itachi was looking at both his mom and brother with a worry look.

He didn't know the reason, but he knows that both of them have problems, serious problems.

'_Maybe is time to take mom's offer and spend time with them, also to find out more about this situation.'_ Itachi thought.

Deciding to break the silence, Itachi spoke,

"So, how is Uzumaki-San?"

Neither he nor Sai heard them groaned, or the fact that both have sad expressions.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"Uzumaki-San, you have to sign these papers that Tsunade-Sensei gave you last week."

"Yes, bring them to me. . ."

Naruto was currently in his office doing, reading and signing lots of documents that needed his signature.

But, he was going insane!

Not because of his work, no, it was because of the lack of sex!

Believe it or not, he hasn't had sex for TWO _fuckin_ weeks!

No Sasuke, No Sakura . . . . Nobody.

Damn, not even _his_ hand (Sasu & Saku) can satisfy him at these moments.

"Uzumaki-San?"

'_ohh-h . . . Yuimi, such a lovely lady, a perfect fuckable ass, nice long legs, big round breast and her eyes; beautiful, just like the owner.' _Naruto thought.

He, being a man with needs (sexual), didn't notice that he was staring at Yuimi intensively who didn't complain at all.

He was to focus on Yuimi, that he didn't notice said girl walking over to his desk, totally invading his personal space.

Yuimi, a beautiful girl, young and with ambitions, and knew what she was doing.

She leaned, showing her cleavage to a drooling-Naruto,

"Na_ruto . . ." _She purred his name.

Naruto couldn't help to shiver, her voice. . Damn, it was sweet but at the same time, husky.

Blue eyes full of lust, looked up and met an identical eyes.

Yuimi leaned more than she had to, brushing her lips over Naruto's, almost moaning at the soft sensation and the pure satisfaction that she was about to kiss her man of her dreams.

Naruto groaned, Yuimi's lips were almost as soft as Sasuke's . . . . maybe even more than his.

Without even thinking, Naruto reached and grabbed Yuimi by her petite waist and pulled her, so she straddled him.

Yuimi moaned, feeling Naruto's erection knowing that he was aroused; she smirked at that thought, knowing that it was because of her.

Being so close to Naruto, Yuimi didn't give a fuck about personal space, or Naruto's wife and anything other than both together in one place.

She closed the space by sealing her lips with Naruto's, hoping that _her_ man will return the kiss.

It didn't take long before Naruto return the kiss.

He needed this, he need the touch of anyone and of course, he need to have sex.

Yuimi was perfect; she was smart, sexy and very, very attractive.

He didn't mind playing around with her, while her two lovers are on sex-strike.

But, this time . . . it will be different; he'll set the rules from the start, not her . . . him.

He will do whatever he wants with her, hell, she'll enjoy it at the end of the day.

And with that, he kissed her, leaving her breathless, moaning and wanting more than a _simple_ kiss.

Which she succeeded, when he took her shirt along with her bra.

'_Finally, I'll have what's should have been mine from the start. . .' _she thought.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**-At the Uzumaki-Uchiha residence-**

Uchiha Sasuke was not happy, at all. He was walking in circles inside his room, thinking about certain blond.

It's been two _whole_ **weeks** without Naruto's touch, and to be honest, he's going insane!

He tried masturbating; toys even got himself a blond man to satisfy his needs. The funny thing about it, it turns out that Deidara was Uke, not a Seme material.

Wasting his money and horny as hell, he spend the rest of the day inside his room.

'_Gooddd… I can't take it anymore… I-I think I'm going to tell him that I need him. . . yes, I-I want him… his body next to mine, his cock oh-hh his cock inside me, filling me and making me scream; every time he hit that special place that makes me see white, tiny stars. . .ahhh Naruto!'_

Sitting straight, he said, "Tonight, I'll tell him to forget the stupid things I say to him, and I-I'll have him no matter what…" confident with himself, he walked to his closet to look some sexy outfit to wear.

'_Yep… tonight . . . is the night I'll have my man, again.'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Ohh-h c'mon Sakura . . . I'll make you moan more than Naruto does..."

"STOP NEJI! I said no!"

"Fine, but call me if you ever need me, you know that I'll be here…" Neji winked at her.

Sakura signed.

'_Ohhh . . . Naruto, I miss you! I can't live my life without you, well, without your body next to mine, making love to me and, and, and . . . . that's it! I'm getting my husband back! _

Smirking at the sexy dress she found, she walked to the bathroom and went to take a quick bath.

'_Ohhh- yes! I'm getting __**my**__ Naruto back!'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**-Konoha's Hospital-**

"Ahhh hh-hh . . . . Na . . . . , I can-can't . . . . NARUTO-KUN!"

'_Well, at least it calmed me down for just a little bit. . .'_ Naruto thought.

Both were inside Naruto's office, naked and sweaty for all 3-4 rounds that Naruto had energy for.

Yuimi moaned. She couldn't describe how she felt right now. But one thing is for sure, she felt tired and satisfied.

"Oh shit! I have to go." Naruto groaned after pulling out of that tight hole, but kept going and put his clothes on, again.

"But-but Naruto-Kun…"

"Shhh… remember what I said . . . this is just a **little** affair, nothing serious. Remember what you signed, if you want to keep your job and still have me. . . you better follow the rules I set before I fucked you, got it?"

Yuimi nodded.

Pulling her hair roughly, he kissed her.

"See you tomorrow, Yuimi-_San_" she moaned after hearing his voice, husky.

'_Ohh yesss. I'll see you tomorrow, and the next day and so on . . . my sexy-man!' _she thought happily.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

While Naruto was heading to his home, his lovers were getting ready for him to arrive. He was feeling great, he just had sex with one of his sexy nurses and he doesn't regret it at all. Hey, his lovers were on a sex-strike, what he supposed to do . . . beg?

Hell no!

But one thing is clear, is that none of them (Sasuke and Sakura) expected him to go out and find another woman or man and have sex with, and actually enjoy it.

Even worst, they don't have a clue that this was **not** a one-night stand . . .

_Oh-h_ poor souls.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_TBC_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*NARUSASU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N

So, how was it?

Did you guys like it, or did you hate it? Please let me know what you guys think about this chapter, and if you like my return and want me to continue please let me know with your review.

Well, this chapter was extremely difficult, why? Too many ideas hit me at once, and I didn't know what to do whether too continue this or move on and do another one… I know kill me for thinking that, I deserve it XP

Thanks for your support and for waiting these two long months. . . . Thank you!

**Alerts**

**20**

**Faves**

**14**

**Reviews**

**23**


End file.
